the_worlds_most_autisticfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gay
The Gay(ザー・ゲーZā gē) also known as Homosexuality, Faggotry, or Fudge Packer's Disease is a contagious disease simalar to autism. It has infected millions across the globe, and killed even more. The Gay is a notable disease in that it has many different ways spreading. The Gay also has many different varieties of itself, such as The Big Gay and Mega Gay. How it Spreads The Gay can be spread in many different ways. One of easiest ways to get The Gay is to have someone call you gay, but this can easily deflected by saying "no u" which instead give your opponent The Gay. Another way to get the gay is by liking traps. There is no known deflection to this infection, so you dun goofed there buddy. The Gay, like any good disease, is also an STD. If you like it up the butt, then you have a 99% percent chance of getting the gay, this number will rise to 100% if you are a man and you like it in the pooper. Sucking big pee pee is also a 100% chance of getting the gay. If you only suck small peepee it'll drop to 89%. If you wear a fursuit, you have a major risk of being infected with The Gay. Creating an OC of any kind will also give The Gay. According to researchers, all otakus have The Gay. Starbucks was recently called out for using The Gay in all of their products. It is possible to be born with The Gay. This birth defect is known as Early Homosexuality Syndrome (EHS) Types of The Gay The Gay - 'The basic bitch of all of The Gay types. Causes pain in the rectum area after a while '''The Big Gay-'''This type of The Gay will increase your appetite for the human penis by 40%. After 3 years of being untreated, the victim will lose control of their limbs '''Mega Gay-'''Not much different from the regular gay, execpt for the fact that the infected can gain the potential to become a Mega Faggot, something all faggots aspire to be. The reason why they all haven't become Mega Faggots is because they are all too busy sucking dicks. Gaydiation Theory Gaydiation theory is the theory that simply being near or even looking at something that is infected with The Gay will give you The Gay. For example, if you look at a picture of a trap, you get The Gay. Some scientests have argued only a very select few have gaydiation, as it does not seem to apply to everything infected with The Gay AIDS If you have The Gay, you are susceptible to getting your very own unique type of AIDS (Awesome Invisible Dwarf Soap). Types include: *'Super AIDS *'Mega AIDS' *'Baby AIDS' *'Hearing AIDS' *'Lemon AIDS' Symptoms of The Gay You may have The Gay if you... *Still watch cartoons after the age of 11 *Hang around with women *Stop eating meat *Get a weird feeling after looking at naked children *Use Pinterest *Wear clothes with very bright clothing *Breath air Cure for The Gay The only way to cure The Gay completly is to accept jesus into your life. But if you prefer more natural methods, here's a step by step guide to cure you of The Gay (THIS METHOD WILL NOT WORK IF YOU ARE FAT. GO ON A DIET YOU FAT FUCK): #Go to your nearby Home Depot and by some rope #Then go to a Wal*Mart and buy a chair #Go to a forest, preferably one far away from civilization #Place down your chair #Tie a hangman's knot on one of the sturdier branches #Put your head through the loop #Kick the chair beneth you #Congratulations retard, you just hung yourself and now you are dead Something has happened! After hanging around with some sketchy folks, you wake up and find yourself infected with The Gay! Category:Gay Category:Curses Category:Diseases Category:Spotlighted Articles Category:Good Articles Category:Articles With Events